We Can Escape
by Glambition
Summary: Adam Lambert awakens to find himself in a strange world, named Helvetti by it's inhabitants, with no memory of his past. With the help of a sweet man named Sauli Koskinen and others who also had no memory of their pasts, he'll try to escape with his life. That isn't easy though, when an evil man is out to ruin Adam's budding romance and his chances of escaping. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

A/N: Okay so hi. This is a Saulbert fic taking place in an AU. **Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Lambert or Sauli Koskinen, if I did I'd be way more popular than I am now. **Now that that's out of the way I just wanted to say that this is my first fic of any kind _ever_so please don't be too hard on me. :) Or you could be hard on me. Either way I take it with a smile. :) Anyway I got the idea for this fic from the book The Maze Runner and its a really good book so go check it out. Oh hey look another **Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Maze Runner, all credit for that awesome story goes to the author, James Dashner. I am not him. **Not like my fic and the book are _that _similar, I'm just a big fan of disclaimers. Okay this is too long. Read. Please. Review. Bye. :)

* * *

Adam's POV

I blinked. I blinked again.

Sudden panic filled me. All I saw was blackness. Was I blind? Where was I? All I felt beneath me was metal. _Metal_? How did I get here?

I held my head. There was a loud drone and a ringing in my ears. I could feel the blood rushing through my body, each beat of my heart making my whole body thump. A headache consumed my thoughts and pushed all priorities of actually thinking to the back of my mind, the pain taking over. I cringed, my eyes squeezing shut as the ground jolted from under me.

A groan escaped my lips and my eyes fluttered shut again, my body slumping limp against the cold metal floor. I was out cold, and I knew it. I could still hear and feel though, my body just felt as though it was pinned to the ground, my limbs heavy and immobile, same with my eyelids. I was moving. The metal room that I was in was slowly but surely moving upwards. It felt as though I was in some sort of big metal elevator. Gears grinding and metal groaning were all I heard as I ascended into who-knows-where. Was this _Hell_ or something? Am I a bad person that deserves this weird ascension into the unknown? Wait. Who _was_ I?

Oh damn. That fact hit me hard; I don't even know who I am. How is that even _possible_? All I can remember about myself is my name; Adam Lambert. All facts about me or my past have been totally wiped from my memory. It was a very unsettling feeling. I couldn't remember anything about me, but I did know things about the world; like that there was a sun in the sky that's warmth I could feel and glow I could see...although there _definitely_ isn't any sun where I am right now. Who brought me here? Who would do such a thing as erase a person's memory and stick them in a big, moving, metal box? Where am I headed? And when will this stupid box stop mov-

The grinding of gears against metal stopped. My eyes opened. I still only saw darkness! Until...

One metallic clang sounded in the air, and I looked up to see the ceiling of this metal room sliding slowly open. I heard people's voices above me. And that was when I really blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: He's different

A/N: okay hi again so last chapter was sort of just setting the stage for Adam's arrival into this unknown place so there wasnt much meat there...anyway this chapter is twice the size of the last one so hopefully you'll find it more interesting :)

* * *

Sauli's POV

Another day in this game from Hell. I've gotten quite used to it by now. I walked through the courtyard, passing by each work station to make sure that all of my companions were contributing to keeping the colony alive.

There were people caring for livestock, gardening vegetables, building fires, butchering animals, building shelters...doing everything they could to keep us all alive and well in this strange land we were in.

It was like a humongous square room. There was a super large, square, courtyard with jungle surrounding it. But even the jungle stopped somewhere, and where the jungle stopped, everything stopped. It was like there were four invisible walls fencing our unlucky selves in, confining us to our own little colony. The only thing helping us survive was the Box.

The Box was a big metal shaft in the middle of the courtyard, that brought us food and supplies every week. It was the only thing that kept us alive. No one knew why it was there, how it got there, or why someone would send us supplies instead of helping us escape. But we eventually realized escaping was something we'd have to do on our own.

Everyone came here through the Box. One by one. Every month a new victim would arrive, and none of us remembered anything from our pasts. It was super depressing at first, but we all eventually accepted the fact that this is the present now, we can't go back nor can we skip ahead.

Everyone who got dropped here -we've named this place Helvetti- would be assigned a daily task ranging from caring for livestock to exploring the forest to preparing meals for workers, the latter usually being women. I'm the TaskMaster. I assign tasks to newcomers and manage tasks, walking around throughout the day and making sure all jobs are being completed and done well.

"Hey, Tommy!" I yelled to a skinny blonde man who was currently feeding a chicken.

He looked up and I continued, "I need you to go and tell Dakota to stop putting her b-"

There was a sharp metallic creak and I instantly stopped talking. Tommy ran up to me, eyes wide.

"The Box!" I screamed, competing to be louder than the sound of metal against metal. "Why is it coming back? We just got supplies three days ago and another human isn't meant to be delivered until 9 days from now!"

Tommy's mouth was agape as though he was searching for a answer, and he looked like he would've said something before someone in the distance yelled, "Everyone! Get over here! _Now_!"

I turned on my heel, heading straight for the source of all the commotion, the Box, where the rest of the people of Helvetti stood in anticipation. A tall, muscular, blonde man pushed his way up to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone stay calm. This can't be anything too serious," the man said.

I rolled my eyes. That was Kane. He was the leader of the colony, with a better-than-you attitude. Sure, he was prettying good at leading, and organizing, and commanding people; but he was way too cocky and full of himself for my taste.

"Sauli, take my clipboard," Kane commanded me without even a look in my direction. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the clipboard, a scowl planted firmly on my face. Before I could make a scathing remark about Kane's lack of manners, the Box opened fully, and I peeked over Kane's massive shoulder to get a better look.

It was a person.

It shouldn't have been a person. This was way too early in the month for a new person. And this person was strange. All people who usually get dropped off here are conscious. This man was out cold. He was very pale but looked healthy all the same. His hair was raven black, and so was his v-neck shirt, jeans, and combat boots. He was lying in the corner of the box, face down.

"Is he...dead?" I heard Tommy ask timidly from behind me.

"Of course he's not dead, you dimwit. He must have just passed out from the change in altitude or something...Sauli, Tommy, help me get him out of that damned pit we call the Box and onto real ground. Everyone else; move out of our way." Kane demanded.

I went and retrieved a rope, and handed it to Kane who snatched it out of my hand and jumped down into the Box without a 'thank-you' or anything. I frowned and crossed my arms as Tommy stood over the Box, and Kane tied the rope around the mysterious newcomer's stomach, hoisting him up to Tommy who was yanking the other side of the rope, pulling Raven-Haired Man's body out of the Box. Kane climbed out of the Box after the new man was safely out onto the ground above. Just as Kane jumped out of the Box, it's doors slid shut once again.

Kane grumbled something about how this place was so fucking eerie. He grabbed the new guy's shoulder and flipped him over onto his back to get a look at his face.

I gasped sharper than I'd ever done prior to that moment.

His. _Face_.

It was absolutely gorgeous and beautiful and peaceful and perfect in every single way. I couldn't even THINK right then. He was just..._flawless_. He had a smooth nose, a very defined jawline, thin cheeks, long eyelashes, and big, plump lips. I could feel myself gaping, but at that moment I knew that everyone was.

He's different from the rest of them. I know it. I can _feel_it.

I broke my intense stare for just a moment to look at Kane. Kane was eyeing the new guy like he was as valuable possession in an expensive store that he just _needed_to own and would do anything to get. I didn't like that look one bit. It was too possessive and demanding. It unsettled me to the core.

I frowned and "accidentally" dropped Kane's clipboard, making Kane jump, and bringing him back to reality.

"Eherm, well. Get this man to the hospital building and into a bed until he comes to. There's something odd about him that I need to find out...he _did_arrive nine days too early," Kane frowned slightly as the mysterious man was taken away to the hospital building.

As the crowd dispersed, I went up to Kane with his clipboard. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt that man. I saw you, you looked like you wanted to tear off all his clothes right then," I hissed to him before shoving the clipboard into his arms.

Kane smirked. "Listen here, _Sawli_-"

"That is not how you say my name."

"_Whatever_. Anyway, New Guy is pretty, and I'm gonna break up with Blake tonight. So nothing stands in my way of that guy's gorgeous body. ...except you. You're awfully defensive of this guy. But listen here, _Sully_, he will _never_want to date you. He won't even notice you, because you're just a face in this crowd; nothing special, nothing worth looking into."

And with that, Kane turned on his heel and left me standing there biting my tongue. He was right; I was just a face in the crowd.

But New Boy isn't worth fighting for, I mean, he could be a total jerk personality-wise. I'm not one to hit on people just because of how they look. But still...there is something special about him that I was definitely going to find out before Kane.

I smirked in Kane's direction and strutted off towards the medical building. I was the Taskmaster, medicating is a task, therefore nothing is stopping me from going inside the medical hut to get a better look at Mystery Man. I took one step through the doors to New Guy's room and froze. He moved.


	3. Chapter 3: Are You An Angel?

**A/N:** Okay, I have to apologize for taking SUPERFREAKING**LONG** to update this.. I was on vacation (lame excuse oops) and I had actually tried to upload this chapter from my phone but apparently my phone _really _likes stories written in **SUPER BOLD PRINT **so yeah that didn't go too well.. but anyway I'm expecting to update again in hopefully a week or less because then school is going to start and I will _really_ be slacking on this story :( (that makes me sad). But I _AM _planning on finishing this fic no matter how long it takes. ^.^ And hey, if you're reading this you could always take a second to **review**, but if not than I get it, its all good. :) ahh okay I'm done xx

* * *

Adam's POV

My head hurt like a _bitch_. The last thing I remember, I was in that metal chamber and moving upwards... And now I'm...in a room? Was that all just a bad dream?

I tried sitting up way too quickly, making my sight go dark and my body slump back down onto the makeshift bed I was lying on.

"Uggghhh!" I groaned loudly, rubbing my eyes until my vision had cleared.

I opened my eyes again and the first thing I saw was a very pretty blonde man with huge blue eyes staring down at me timidly. He was wearing a crisp white  
shirt.

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?" I slurred drowsily before I could stop myself.

The handsome -and angelic- man laughed lightly and airily. It was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm Sauli," the man said quickly. I noticed the hint of an accent lacing his clear voice.

"That sounds very European..." I did it again. Saying stupid things that I don't think out first... Am I on some sort of drug? Am I tripping right now?

Sauli laughed again and shook his head. "It's Finnish... So what's your name?"

"Adam." I said simply. I couldn't tell him much more about myself because I couldn't remember it. The understanding look Sauli gave me made me doubt he  
remembered anything from his past either.

"So what is this place?" I asked in confusion, "And why the fuck am I here?"

"This is Helvetti," Sauli answered. "I named it myself. Helvetti means 'Hell' in Finnish. It's just this...place. It's kind of hard to explain. It's almost like  
a square room the size of a town, with invisible walls. There's a whole colony of us unlucky souls who just got dropped off here, with no memory of anything  
about ourselves except our names. We've learned to live with it and accept the fact that we're stuck here..._unless_ we find a way out. It _has_ happened before;  
people have gone wandering around the jungle and have never come back. We searched for days for their bodies just in case something killed them but it  
just seems like they just up and disappeared. Some people suspect that there are hidden trapdoors or portals around the forest that appear and disappear  
everyday, popping up in new spots every once in a while. There's got to be some sort of pattern to it. That's why we all sort of refer to Helvetti as a game. A  
sick, cruel game of escaping the confinements of whoever or whatever is keeping us here. It's a big puzzle, and finishing it will hopefully free us and help us  
remember our pasts. I've gotten used to the empty feeling of not remembering anything by n-"

I looked up with a questioning gaze as to why Sauli had abruptly stopped talking to see him staring at my wrist, white as a sheet.

"...wh-what does your wristband say...?" Sauli asked in a shaky voice.

Oh. I hadn't even seen that there. It was a plain white rubber wristband with black typewriter text on it that said, 'He is the last one.'

I showed it to Sauli. "What does that mean?" I asked him slowly.

If someone could lose absolutely every speck of color from their face, I'd say that in that moment, Sauli was definitely that person. He turned around stiffly  
and leaned out a window next to another makeshift bed. He screamed, "Kane! Kane, get over here it's serious!"

I heard somebody in the distance yell, "Not now, little Finn, I'm sure it can wait."

Sauli seemed outraged by this. "_Fuck_, Kane! He came with a message!"

About 4 seconds later, the door of the little shack I was sitting in flew open and shut with a crash.

"What kind of message?" A tall, muscular, blonde-haired man yelled incredulously. "You mean a message from the sick bastards that sent us all here?!"

"Listen Kane, you can complain about the Operators of Helvetti all you want _later_. Just read his wristband. "

The tall blonde -whose name I had realized must've most definitely been Kane- grabbed my wrist and held it up to see it. He dropped my wrist just as quickly.

"What the hell?!" Kane fumed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well gee, I don't know, that's kind of why I called _you_ in here! You're the leader, shouldn't you be good at handling crazy shit like this?!" Sauli snapped.  
Geez, those two fought like an old married couple.

Kane opened his mouth to yell something back at Sauli, when an old woman appeared from an adjoining room and cut in, "Boys, boys, stop all of this arguing, you're going to make the poor newcomer's head explode!"

"Sorry Aggy," both Sauli and Kane mumbled at the same time, looking at the floor like two children would when they had just gotten scolded.

I took a moment to take in the spectacle whose name was Aggy. She was an old woman, who looked like she was around seventy or eighty, with curly gray hair and bright violet eyes. She had crow's feet and laugh lines, and was very short. Her outfit looked like it aimed for fortune-teller-chic; consisting of a long  
purple and gold dress with a matching shawl, and a dark purple turban perched atop her head. She was held up by a bedazzled cane.

It was like Aggy could sense me studying her, because she pointed to her cane and said with a wink, "oh, so you like it? Why thank you, not everyone shares  
the same amazing fashion sense as we do." Aggy emphasized her point by staring at Kane, who shrunk back at the intensity of her stare.

I was still so confused. I really didn't like the fact that I was in this strange place -Helvetti was what Sauli called it- and not safe at home... If I had a home. The fact that I can't remember anything from my past is making me way more confused... But... This place could be good for me. I mean, what if my past was really really bad, and my home wasn't safe? Then this place would be a total blessing compared to there. But what if I had a family or friends that missed me back home... Did I have a family? 'Ugh, thinking is just making everything even more complicated,' I thought to myself as I slammed my head back against the pillow it had been resting on before.

Aggy stopped whatever she was saying to Kane and Sauli mid-sentence and turned to look at me. "I know Honey, the first day is always the worst."

"I don't understand thiiiiissss," I groaned, turning and burying my face into my pillow.

Aggy was saying something in response to my complaint, but I didn't hear her. All I heard in a familiar Finnish accent was, "No wonder he doesn't understand  
this, Kane just bursts in and starts yelling at everybody and Aggy shows up and goes all psychic on us."

Knowing it was Sauli who said that, I answered aloud, "Yeah really guys calm down this is overwhelming."

Aggy stopped whatever she had still been saying and lifted an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?!" she squawked incredulously, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked in utter confusion. "I was just answering Sauli." Now my head _really _hurt.

Kane looked at me and blinked, "Sauli didn't say anything," he said with a small laugh.

"Yes he did..." I answered slowly. "He said something about how he gets how I could be confused because you just walk in and start yelling, and Aggy is all  
psychic and sparkly and stuff..."

Kane and Aggy stared at Sauli, who blanched and stared at me in shock. "I didn't say that out loud..."

"But you _thought _it?" Aggy prodded hastily.

"Yeah..." Sauli answered slowly, his eyes flicking around the room but not meeting eye contact with anyone.

At least not until Aggy burst out squealing. "Oh my! I could sense some kind of aura around you two! And it just so happens to look like the Operators of Helvetti gave you two a psychic connection! Now that's something new! We don't see stuff like that everyday here!"

"Wow. Fabulous." Kane hissed through gritted teeth.

I felt like a was going to pass out. I was so overwhelmed; I had only been here a day and now I know that I have psychic powers that only allow me to  
communicate with some guy I've only known for an hour! And what did it mean that I was 'the last one'? I didn't like the sound of it. It made me sound special when for all I knew I was just a human like everybody else.

Aggy was droning on about how if I was the last one to ever be shipped to Helvetti and I had psychic powers, then I must be the key to figuring out the  
puzzle and blah blah blah. I would've listened to what she was saying if it were of some importance to me, but because I knew about as much about Helvetti as a goat knew about applying nail polish, I decided that the information would've just confused me even more greatly and so I tuned her out.

I stared at Aggy's small figure as she gestured around wildly. "-and I'm sorry, I don't even know your name!"

"Adam," I croaked. I was surprised I could even remember my name at this point; my thoughts were getting fuzzier by the minute.

Kane looked at Aggy in confusion.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking, "That's my name. You asked for it."

"Yeah...yeah," Kane said, "It just seems familiar..your name."

I shrugged. "Maybe someone else with the name Adam was dropped off here too sometime."

"Not possible," Sauli answered. "Nobody gets the same name twice..." He paused. "But with all of the strange things happening lately I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."

Nobody but myself noticed that Aggy was being strangely quiet this whole time.

"Well Adam," Kane declared loudly after a moment of silence as he moved towards the door, "Once you're all rested up, it'd be my pleasure to show you around Helvetti."

After Kane walked out, Sauli rolled his eyes. 'He's ridiculous,' Sauli said through our newfound telepathy and walked off after him. I laughed myself back to sleep.


End file.
